1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a process for making an anatomically form-fitting elastic undergarment which optionally includes an absorbent structure for containment of body exudates. More particularly, the invention concerns such a process wherein particular nonwoven starting sheets are cut and seamed with minimal waste material to form a garment of rectangular or trapezoidal configuration which is flat and easy to package.
2. Description of the Prior
Disposable undergarments, panties, diapers and the like, typically comprise an outer shell having a waist opening and two leg openings. Often, as disclosed by Suzuki et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,305, particular elastic elements are incorporated in the waist and leg openings to provide a tighter fit of the undergarment to its wearer's body. Processes for making such garments generally require special steps for gluing or bonding the elastic elements in place. Such special steps often reduce manufacturing speeds and increase costs.
Disposable undergarments which have stretchable outer shells, and processes for making them also are known. For example, Wideman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,964 describes a differentially tensioned, reticulated web of elastic material bonded to a gatherable web which is suitable for use in, among other things, the manufacture of disposable diapers, training pants for infants and panty-like garments. Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,172, discloses such a garment having an outer shell which comprises an elastic nonwoven web of elastomeric microfibers which is joined to one or more gatherable nonwoven webs. An absorbent structure is attached to the outer shell in a way that does not restrict the stretchability of the shell. Typically, the outer shell has recoverable stretch in only one direction. Various approaches have been disclosed for achieving two way stretchability. For example, Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,174, discloses deploying an outer shell fabric on the bias and Boland et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,171 and Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,709 disclose outer shells which have certain zones of stretchability.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved and simplified process for making such undergarments.